hpmorfandomcom-20200214-history
Digits!Draco Malfoy
Biography :For a detailed account of Draco's first year in Hogwarts, see HPMOR!Draco Malfoy. At the end of the 1991-1992 school year, Draco's father dies and Draco is reunited with his mother . He decides to work with after Harry promises to do everything he can to bring back his father from the dead. In the following months, Draco becomes a close friend of and warns Harry about pushing her too much. In 1993, he blames Harry's arrogance when 's attack and destruction of the first causes Hermione's temporary death and the loss of her Granville. After they bring Hermione back to life, the three decide to ensure the safety of their future projects by having Draco publicly oppose Harry until being the leader of all opposition to him. Draco is reluctant at first to isolate himself from his friends and play the role of the bad guy and losing side, but he accepts in order to further their interests and because he considers that this is the role his father raised him to play. After Hermione erases her memories in order never to betray the plot, the secret is only known to Draco, Harry, and who will act as a liaison between them, impersonating when among Draco's allies. Draco and his mother start to rally Harry's opponents in Britain under the name . They publish , a newspaper in which Draco ostensibly holds conservative views and opposes the Tower. Narcissa holds the Malfoy seat in the and many see her as the leader of the Honourable. The Tower and the Honourables both have several level of spies in each other's ranks. In 1997, Draco has "a significant power base in Britain and many admirers abroad". He works to ally himself with world leaders opposed to the . In April 1999, Draco unites his allied countries in a . On April 29th, after the arrest of many British Honourable and under the threat of and unrest, Harry decides to resolve the "cold war" between the two blocks with an actual, short-lived war. The is won by the Tower's allies. On April 30th, a is held at the Tower between the countries of both treaties with Harry and Draco as main representatives. Harry is moved to tears upon seeing Draco again. Once in private, Draco falls to Hermione's feet when she confronts Harry and him about what she guessed of their plans, before they restore her memories of their inception. The Summit gives birth to the which is similar to the Treaty for Health and Life but allows the Independents to save face and Draco to be their permanent representative at the Tower. On May 19th, Draco is captured by in the Tower before being freed and going on to fight in the . During the battle, at a desperate moment, he gives a heroic speech to about a hundred fighters that puts them in the right mindset to receive phoenixes. Some time in the two weeks following the battle, Harry uses the ritual he discovered and sacrifices a star to bring Draco's father back to life and reunite them. Category:Characters Category:Slytherin Category:Silvery Slytherins Category:Dragon Army Category:Digits!Honourable Category:Significant Digits